bas_makes_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Ridge Sr.
Noah Ridge Sr. was a SPDF High Officer. He operated during the 20th century, fighting in WW2, the Cold War and the Vietnam War during his persistent hunt for the three lost artifacts. After having infiltrated NASA, he took part in the 1969 moon landing on the SPDF's orders. He was dedicated to his cause, his "fight", to the point of obsession, but in his later life, he settled down with SPDF initiate Eva Logan, fathering his son Noah Ridge Jr. and thus being a major part of The Outbreak Story's lore. In battle, he dual wielded a pair of Walther P38 handguns loaded with holy water-dipped bullets, a Thompson submachine gun and a concealed knife for assassinations. At most times, he wore a talisman for protection against dark magic. For most of his life, he also wore the Platinum Ring on his left ring finger to enhance his biological fitness and perform otherwise impossible feats. His life is chronicled in a series of logbook entries that are kept by the SPDF in the current day. Profile Background Early life Noah Ridge Sr. was born in 1917 in Southampton, from a love affair between a British soldier and a farmer's daughter. His father left for the battlefield when Noah was 7 months old, leaving his mother to raise him. Noah once wrote in a logbook entry the lack of a true father had defined him, ultimately shaping the man he would become. He had an interest in "non-mainstream" beliefs, like the paranormal, psychic abilities and ESP, and a restored file contains a claim of Noah Ridge Sr. having had a short romantic relationship with the daughter of an astrologist. She handed him a talisman, a magical object she claimed would "lead him". The SPDF knew about the talisman, tracking it down later and leading to Noah Ridge Sr.'s first glimpse of the life that was ahead of him. SPDF training At the age of 16, in the year of 1933, Noah Ridge Sr. was introduced into the SPDF, after which he began his training. He had, as a few log entries state, an almost natural talent for gun combat. He killed his first target, a big Fire-worm, at the age of 17, and became a SPDF agent. First SPDF missions In the following three years (1934 - 1937) Noah Ridge Sr. and the SPDF agent team he led at the time hunted down paranormal threats in the British countryside. Hunting down low-to-medium threats in the local area, such as little and big Fire-worms, a demon and helping the local farmers by hunting down their missing animals. The animals turned out to have been murdered, thus Noah tracked down the killer, a fake alchemist, and killed him. The Behemoth Noah Ridge Sr. and his SPDF agent team got word of an initiate having spotted a humongous beast. The beast had killed animals in the area and also another initiate, while yet another initiate was injured but still alive. Tracking the beast down, Noah Ridge Sr. and his team found out it was a Behemoth, and killed it. World War 2 In the beginnings of World War 2, Noah Ridge Sr. and his SPDF team were tasked with tracking down a Third Reich officer in the area of Southampton whom the SPDF's initiates had spied upon, having found clues that the officer knew of the SPDF's existence and had previously killed an agent. Noah and his team infiltrated the officer's barracks at night and assassinated the officer, then covertly escaped before dawn. The officer had a magical map that Noah took with him, intending to analyze it later. Back at the Southampton SPDF facility, however, Noah Ridge Sr. found that a few of the threats contained at the facility had escaped. He hunted down the escaped monsters and killed them. Noah then tried to analyze the map, but failed. After a few more attempts, he deducted that the map showed cryptic clues leading towards the locations of three lost artifacts that the Third Reich was looking for in secret. Noah Ridge Sr. and his SPDF agent team then decided to look for the first artifact, which was located at the far south of Poland according to the map. After a long trip, the team managed to track down the location of the artifact, but it was not there. Fearing that the Nazis already had the artifact, the team interrogated a Nazi soldier who told them that the artifact, the Platinum Ring, was being transported to Berlin in a freight train. Noah killed the soldier afterwards and the team stole a Nazi war vehicle, following the railway and tracking down the freight train, after which Noah hijacked the train, stole the Platinum Ring and destroyed the train's brakes, escaping afterwards and leaving a horrified train operator behind. Putting the Platinum Ring on his finger, Noah Ridge Sr. felt that it enhanced his body and abilities. After gunning down a few Nazi soldiers that tried to retrieve the artifact, he reunited with his SPDF agent team and they left. On the Run Spending the remainder of WW2 as a fugitive because his actions in the Third Reich had made him a wanted criminal, he used the Platinum Ring's power to enhance himself and perform superhuman feats, allowing him to elude his Nazi pursuers. On one occasion, he was captured and tied up, but the instant his captors let their guards down, he used the Platinum Ring's power to break free and kill his captors in a flash, then fleeing again. After the war, his bounty was lifted, but the occasional neo-Nazi tried to hunt him down, but he eluded them all. Return to England After the end of WW2, Noah Ridge Sr. immediately returned to England, bringing the Platinum Ring to the Southampton SPDF facility where it was researched. He was promoted to SPDF High Officer not too long afterwards for his efforts in WW2 and locating the artifact. Beginning of the Cold War As a SPDF High Officer, he was entrusted with leading the SPDF's operations in the Cold War era. In the early days of the Cold War, Noah Ridge Sr. and his SPDF team (which had both old members and a few newcomers because of the losses in the WW2 era) were assigned to dismantle a nuclear weapon launcher in USSR territory. While his team dismantled the weapon, Noah single-handedly killed about a dozen of Russian soldiers guarding the weapon using the Platinum Ring's power, before blowing up a bridge and making their escape. The Apollo Project In the 1960's, Noah Ridge Sr. infiltrated the NASA under a false identity and established a team (codenamed by the SPDF as Team 11 based on the Apollo spacecraft's number) with Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldin Jr. in order to get to the Moon. The SPDF had deducted that the Moon was the location of one of the three lost artifacts based on the magical map. In 1969, Team 11 (Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldin Jr. and an incognito Noah Ridge Sr.) landed on the Moon, but the lost artifact was not there. Instead, there was what looked like a big, tall monolith, an alien Terminal that told Noah Ridge Sr. about the future, the end of the human race in the beginning of the 30th century, and that humanity must travel into space to avert its extinction at the end. The machine transmitted a message far into space afterwards. After returning, Noah Ridge Sr. convinced his two teammates to keep the event secret at all possible costs. After returning to the Earth, Noah Ridge Sr. returned to the Southampton SPDF facility and reported everything he had seen. The Heretics In the years after the 1969 moon landing, Noah Ridge Sr. had become a bit of a jaded person after the things he had seen, having come to believe that dedicating one's life to the SPDF's cause and work was like discarding what makes one human. He believed that all the fighting had made him a thing, made to fight other things that were deemed evil, instead of a human with normal feelings and motivations. Logbook entries state that he had started to smoke cigarettes and had grown a shaggy beard. As the Platinum Ring enhanced his body and strength as well as prolonging his life, he was still more powerful than most SPDF veterans his age, but he felt that he was past his prime and that his age would eventually catch up with him. He felt that he had to do more before he could die, but lacked the time and means. Noah Ridge Sr. and his SPDF agent team from the Cold War era enlisted the help of The Heretics, the SPDF branch in the USSR, to track down the second lost artifact. Raiding a few USSR military bases in order to steal confidential documents, it turned out that the area of Northern Russia had an unusually high rate of paranormal activity. After five months spent searching through the area, hunting down little and big Fire-worms, demons, dark beasts and hordes of zombies and traveling through the harsh winterscape, the team came across an underground cavern. Inside, Noah Ridge Sr. recovered the second lost artifact, the Book of Knowledge, but it turned out to be a fake artifact, lacking all the powers of the real one. Noah Ridge Sr. and his SPDF agent team, as well as The Heretics, sought for a real book, but by the time of 1971, they had found two more books, all of them being fake. Vietnam War Not much is known about Noah Ridge Sr. between 1971 and 1975, but a logbook entry states that he was sent to the Vietnam War battlefield to neutralize a Shoggoth. He hunted the being down and, after resisting its mind-breaking powers, fought it and gunned it down in a tunnel. Truth In the later years of his life, Noah Ridge Sr. had become a very distant and closed-off human being, having cut off contact with many people including a few of his former trusted SPDF teammates. The things he had seen on the Moon during the 1969 moon landing, the Terminal's message and the lack of a father figure to lean on plagued his mind. A logbook entry from late 1977 states that Noah had more questions than answers. Spending three years (1977 - 1980) traveling all alone in the brutal, ice-cold climate of Northern Alaska, he had become a tad paranoid and gunned down everything he came across, including people. The magical map led him to the North Pole, the alleged location of the real Book of Knowledge. It took him two more years to finally reach the North Pole in 1982. After a long, harsh road, he retrieved the book from a cavern on the North Pole, then read it and opened up his mind. The book told him about the coming millennia, the SPDF and his future son's role in bringing the three lost artifacts back together and protecting the human race, but also that "the end comes too soon", and that the SPDF has to tell the human race the truth before they are ready to take it in. The few humans capable of accepting it will evolve further to become "Alpha humans", a new form of humans "capable of seeing the big picture", who will develop the means to escape the Solar system and travel to a new planet for humanity to live on. Taking in the knowledge that the book presented him, Noah Ridge Sr. decided to take the book back to the Southampton SPDF facility for research. Finding love After returning to the SPDF facility, Noah Ridge Sr. told about the knowledge from the book and his experiences, handing over the book afterwards. In 1983, according to a logbook entry, he regularly interacted with a SPDF initiate called Eva Logan, falling in love after some time. His feelings for her made him realize that he wanted to be done with the SPDF, that he had his time, and it was time to live out the last years of his life as a normal human being. Resigning from the SPDF late 1985, Noah Ridge Sr. married Eva in the hopes of starting a family. The Farm In the year 1989, Noah Ridge Sr. bought a local farm in the area of Southampton, renovating it and moving in with Eva. At the time, Noah still had the Platinum Ring, and traveled to New York City with Eva to hide the artifact in a vault inside the Statue of Liberty. The couple then returned back to The Farm, arriving in 1990 and settling down. Later life and death Noah Ridge Sr. and Eva had a son in 1996, deciding to name him Noah Ridge Jr. after his father. Telling his son tales about the SPDF and his "adventures", he hoped to train his son one day, but didn't get the chance. Noah Ridge Sr. died on 18 September 2000 at age 83 from cardiac arrest. Noah Ridge Sr. passed the magical map, a talisman and 3000 pounds to his son. He is buried, but the location of his grave is not known. Personality In his childhood, Noah Ridge Sr. dealt badly with the lack of a father in his life, a logbook entry from his later life citing the lack of a "true father" as the thing that ultimately defined him forever. His extreme dedication to the Special Paranormal Defense Forces and their cause stems from the fact that he sees them as the closest thing to a family of his own. He is adept at closing off his emotions during his missions and at times, he has a ruthless streak to him, as shown during the WW2 freight train raid and again during the Cold War era. In his late 40's, he appears to have become very deceptive, as evidenced by his infiltration of the NASA and the 1969 moon landing. He becomes more cynical and pessimistic after returning from the Moon, becoming more and more persistent in his hunt for the three lost artifacts, almost to the point of desperation. In his later years, his depression leads him to become closed-off and distant to others around him, even his friends and trusted SPDF teammates, cutting many bonds and traveling through the brutal climate of Alaska and the North Pole all by himself. His time alone in the brutal arctic climate has him descend into paranoia, a logbook entry stating that he gunned everything down he encountered, be it paranormal things, animals or even innocent humans. His dedication to the pursuit of the lost artifacts has become an obsession by this point. It is only after finding the Book of Knowledge and learning about the SPDF and his future son's role in protecting the future that he finds peace and considers his job done. In his elder years, he falls in love with the SPDF initiate Eva Logan despite being about 35 years older than her, but his affection for her defrosts his cold, hardened heart in the end.Category:The Outbreak Story characters Category:SPDF agents Category:SPDF High Officers Category:Lost Artifact Wielders Category:Deceased